rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Power
A Steam Power booster is a single-use attachment available for sale in the "Extras" section of the shop in all versions of Rail Rush. Purpose and Use A Steam Power booster is a steam-powered automatic, guided engine that is mounted on the back of the cart. It is designed to give the player an automatic, temporary boost that will render the player temporarily invulnerable, similar to the "Boost" power-up in Temple Run. Stronger variants of the Steam Power that last longer or are reusable are known to exist. Standard and Super Steam Power engines are for single-use only, and the player must decide when to use them. At the moment the player wants to use the booster, he/she presses the spacebar (classic and Worlds versions), or taps the Steam Power icon at the lower-left corner of the screen (mobile version). When the engine ignites, the character will then crouch as a metal shield flips onto the cart. The cart will then rocket through the tracks, dodging barriers and dead ends automatically, destroying wooden obstacles and passing through hazards unharmed along the way, for the duration of the boost. When the boost ends, the shield and the engine will fall off and the booster cannot be used again for that run. A Steam Power booster cannot be equipped in tandem with a TNT Stick or a Hand Brake. If the player purchases a Steam Power booster without having any in his/her inventory, it is automatically equipped, un-equipping any equipped TNT Stick or Hand Brake if necessary. The Steam Power booster also exists in the coin-op arcade version of the game as a collectible in-game power-up, which must be collected in the same way players collect nuggets, gems and rock eggs. It give the player a temporary invincible boost, but little is known about its duration, or how it exactly functions. Variants *'Standard Steam Power:' The standard Steam Power booster gives the player a five second automatic invincible boost when activated. It is sold individually for 1,500 nuggets (classic version)/1,200 nuggets (Worlds and mobile versions). *'Super Steam Power:' The Super Steam Power booster is a larger and more long-lasting version of the Steam Power booster. It has a taller steam stack, and will give the player a ten second automatic invincible boost when activated. It is sold individually for 3,500 nuggets (classic)/3,000 nuggets (Worlds and mobile versions). *'Mega Steam Power:' The Mega Steam Power booster looks and functions exactly like the Super Steam Power, but is reusable at the rate of one use per run. As a result, it is sold for 30,000 nuggets (all versions). Use on Special Hazards The Steam Power booster generally cannot be used on most special hazards in other worlds. If the player approaches a special hazard during the duration of the boost, the boost will immediately expire. However, in the Steam Factory, if the player approaches a Great Jump during the boost, the player can immediately skip the Great Jump, but the boost immediately expires after that. Strategy The Steam Power booster can give the player a break and let the computer guide the cart for a while, but it needs to be used carefully. When the booster is used, the player will have no control of the cart until the boost is used up, which would be a problem for players who want to find shortcuts in the Old Mines to get more pickups or complete missions. Using the booster when there is a shortcut entrance up close may cause a player to miss that shortcut entirely if the player is not on the track that is leading into that shortcut. Furthermore, since the character is trapped underneath a shield when the booster is engaged, nuggets, gems or rock eggs cannot be collected during the boost, unless a Magnet Force or Super Magnet Force is equipped. If a player wishes to use a Steam Power booster and still earn more nuggets, a Super Magnet Force should accompany it to avoid missing the pickups. The player also needs to carefully watch when the boost ends, because that is exactly when the player needs to take control of the cart again. The end of the boost will inexplicably destroy nearby wooden obstacles to give the player some invulnerability, but there is a chance that the boost may end right before a dead end. Sometimes, the computer may automatically slide the cart to the next track and sometimes it does not. If it does not, the player needs to make the switch quickly or risk imminent doom. It is possible for a boost to last a few extra seconds longer than it is designed to last if the cart approaches upper/lower/side/lane hazards in other worlds or barriers when there is just about one or two seconds left of the boost. At that point in time, the player can continue to boost as long as there are multiple barriers or upper/lower/side/lane hazards in the immediate vicinity, if the player is lucky enough. Since Steam Power boosters cannot be used near special hazards, if the player wants to use a Steam Power in other worlds, the best time to use it would be just after the player survived a special hazard. The Mega Steam Power can be an interesting item to keep due to its one-time price and reusability, but the fact that Magnet Force attachments are needed to profit from it best may make it costly. This side effect can be averted in the Worlds version by purchasing and using the Mega Magnet Force. Players who are contemplating over whether to buy the Mega Steam Power or the Mega Brake should be advised to purchase the latter first because it has better control. Some missions may require the player to buy a Steam Power. Such missions should not be skipped, as it is more expensive to do so. There are also missions requiring the player to travel a total distance, which can be easier to beat with the use of a Steam Power. The Steam Power booster can also be helpful for beating Daily Challenges in the mobile version. Notes *It can be speculated that Steam Power boosters are manufactured in the Steam Factory, although this is not evident. *If the player uses a Second Chance while having an unused Steam Power booster equipped, that Steam Power booster will also ignite as the undercarriage rocket activates, but it will not count as one use of the Steam Power booster. Category:Game items